Darkened Love
by Heartache14
Summary: AU. Suzaku and Lelouch meet when they're little and slowly their love grows. But how can you love someone when the whole world is against you?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So a few side notes before we begin. It's SuzuLulu, unsurprisingly enough. It takes place in Britannia. They meet when they're eight. Um, not to confuse anyone, but this story will probably jump between the past and the present but not too much. Just in this particular chapter. Only, like, once.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way, shape or form.

The sounds were drawing closer. Pounding footsteps. Angry, incredulous voices. The crackle of fire. The sounds were loud and fearsome and saddening. Such a terrible warning of terrible things to come.

Inside the small cottage, a brown-haired boy was shaking his head disbelievingly. In his arms, a frightened raven-haired boy cried softly.

"Their getting closer, Suzaku," the boy whispered, his violet eyes glistening.

The arms tightened around him. "I know but everything will be fine, Lelouch. You'll be okay. I won't let them hurt you."

Lelouch gasped at what Suzaku was implying. "Suzaku…"

Suzaku pressed a kiss to his forehead as his emerald eyes gazed down gently at his lover. Lelouch's tears fell harder.

"O-our own countries," he choked out. "Our own countries betrayed us. Our family. Our friends. All of them loved us and all of them turned their backs on us."

"But we didn't turn our backs on each other. In the end, that is what's important. In the end, that is what has kept us alive for this long."

The footsteps were so close now, right at the door of the cottage. There was a moment before the door opened. A moment of pure silence. The sound, or lack-thereof, was peaceful and eerily foreboding. In this moment, nothing could touch them. Not pain, not mistrust, not anger. Just love and the silence it brings.

* * *

_Ten years before_

Suzaku Kururugi had already determined that he liked Britannia very much. Unlike his own homeland of Japan, Britannia was not ridden with war. It was peaceful and unaffected, surprising for a world super power. Japan -- and many of its fellow Asian nations -- was currently at war with the European Coalition. All throughout the world, there were disputes about trade and territory. Countries were constantly disputing. Arguments over who owned what and who had rights to what. People were banning together to fight and defend their country and its territories. The entire world was at war.

Except for Britannia.

No one country was strong enough to go up against the nation and no one dared to make a declaration of war. This fact was not surprising. Britannia controlled an entire one-third of the world, leaving the rest of the world to try to claim what land they could. This is where things got complicated. Because so much of the world was controlled or influenced by the large country, it was hard to say who technically owned what. The real issue wasn't with the other countries. It was with Britannia.

Because the country of Japan was in such political turmoil, many of its nobilities were not safe. It was not unheard of to kill off a country's royalty, just as it was no longer shocking to take hostages.

Emperor Genbu Kururugi realized this. At the time, Kaguya Sumeragi had been living with the emperor and his son, seeing as how the Kururugi Shrine was safest place in all of Japan. Genbu had been smart enough to stay on good terms with Britannia in case he ever required their assistance. He did not want the country's military support. Though the two countries were amiable, Genbu Kururugi wanted as little to do with them as possible. However, he was willing to make an exception when it came to the safety and well-being of his son and niece.

It is because of this that Suzaku Kururugi and Kaguya Sumeragi currently found themselves in the Aries Imperial Villa. As they walked up the front steps of the beautiful palace, Kaguya gripped her cousin's hand tightly.

"Suzaku," she whispered softly. "I don't want to be here. I want to go back home to Japan."

Suzaku tried to smile as brightly as possible. "I know, Kaguya, but before you know it, we will be back home with our family. And who knows, maybe you'll like it here."

An expressionless maid led them swiftly into the palace and into a small sitting room. "Lady Marianne will greet you shortly. Please sit while you wait." The maid left.

The Japanese nobilities seated themselves on a small couch, hands still clasped. Suzaku turned to look into his cousin's frightened dark green eyes.

"Listen, Kaguya. We have to be good while we're here or else they'll be mean to us and we won't get to go home. If we treat them nicely, they'll treat us nicely."

Kaguya nodded, eyes wide in understanding. "Okay, Suzaku. I'll be very good if it means we get to go home."

It was at that moment that the door opened and Lady Marianne finally entered the room.

As the Empress bustled into the room, three children shuffled in behind her. One was a little girl with light brown hair and soft lilac eyes. The second was a boy with features identical to those of the girl. Lastly, there was a boy with midnight black hair and dark purple eyes.

Marianne smiled at the Japanese children in a motherly fashion. "Well, you must be Suzaku Kururugi and Kaguya Sumeragi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Suzaku stood and gently pulled Kaguya up with him. "It's nice to meet you as well. Thank you for allowing us to stay here."

"It is my pleasure. I am Empress Marianne and these are my children, Nunnally, Rolo, and Lelouch."

"It's lovely to meet you," Nunnally said sweetly. Beside her, Rolo softly mumbled, "Hello". Lelouch, however, didn't say anything.

The Empress cleared her throat. "Lelouch, darling," she chided lightly, "Don't be rude towards our guests."

Lelouch discreetly rolled his eyes and put on his best fake smile. "Hello. Welcome to our home. I do hope we become good friends."

His expression, however, contradicted this statement. His features, instead, said, "No, I do not hope we become good friends. On the contrary, I hope we never have to speak to one another again. I do not want you here. Please, leave as quickly as possible."

Suzaku noticed this but did not comment on it. He smiled as cheerily as possible and said, "I hope we become good friends, too."

Marianne smiled at them gently. "I will have one of the maids show you around the palace and help you get settled in. I want you two to feel as comfortable as possible, so please feel free to ask for anything you may need or want. Hopefully, in time, you shall think of this as your home."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get settled in. Originally, Suzaku was worried about them trying to separate him from Kaguya, but thankfully their rooms were right next door. Directly across from Suzaku's bedroom was Lelouch's; next to his and across from Kaguya's room was Nunnally's; next to hers was Rolo's.

Suzaku was lying on his bed, trying to relax. Britannia was much nicer than Japan right now, but it would be a lie to say he didn't miss his home. He wondered how his father was doing. Was he in any danger? What about the rest of his family? Were uncles and aunts and cousins in harm's way? His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream.

Suzaku ran into the hallway to find Kaguya down on the ground and tall blond boy looming over her.

"Filthy Japanese," the boy spat. He finally noticed Suzaku. "Who are you?"

"S-suzaku K-kururugi, sir," Suzaku tried to keep the fear out of his voice. His eyes gazed down to Kaguya. There was a bright red mark on her face.

The tall blond man bowed, "I am Schneizel El Britannia." He stood up straight and proceeded to smack Suzaku across the face.

"Welcome to Britannia."

* * *

A/N: The first chapter is finished! Yayz! I feel kinda bad about starting a new story when I haved updated my crossover _or _my collection of oneshots in forever. Its not like anyone was waiting for it, right?

Um, I have _another_ idea for _another_ story called Distractions. It's a GinoSuzaLulu love triangle. I've started writing the first chapter but I don't know if I should continue. What do you guys think? Would you like read that? Let me know.

Please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I AM, SO, SO, SOOOO SORRY, YOU GUYS! It's been almost a year since I've updated! I had major writer's block on this story, and I've only recently gotten back into the rhythm of this fic. So please, enjoy my short, explains-nothing chapter.

I apologize ahead of time for OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_.

* * *

Schneizel sneered down at the Japanese children. He couldn't believe that his father agreed to let them stay here. Was it out of the kindness of his heart? Ha! He seriously doubted that. Did his father even have a heart? Schneizel shook his head, He was just glad that Lady Marianne had agreed to take them in. He didn't want to be stuck with that Japanese trash.

Lelouch came strolling out of his room, having heard Schneizel's voice. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to take a…"

His voice trailed away as he took in the sight before him. On the ground, Suzaku was holding a crying Kaguya. Schneizel towered over them. Both of the Japanese sported a bruise upon their left cheeks.

"W-what's going on here? Wha- AH!" Lelouch cried out as Schneizel grabbed his hair harshly.

"You better not say anything, Lelouch," Schneizel snarled. He released his younger brother and walked away.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku stood up and took Kaguya to her room. He came back a few moments later. The two boys just looked at each other.

"Do you think it would be possible for me to see your mother? I would like to speak with her about something," Suzaku asked hesitantly.

Lelouch nodded and lead the way to his mother's private library. He knocked on the door. His mother's voice bid them entrance.

"Hello, boys," She said softly, setting her book down. "Have a seat."

Lelouch and Suzaku sat down upon the couch facing Marianne.

"I wanted to speak to you about something, Lady Marianne."

"Of course, darling," she said, motherly as ever. "Is there something you wanted or needed?"

"Well, I was wondering if Kaguya and I could go home."

"Is something not to your liking, Suzaku? If so, I'm sure we could fix it."

"Oh, no, Lady Marianne. Everything's lovely. It's just…"

Lady Marianne leaned forward and it was then that she noticed the bruise on Suzaku's cheek.

"Oh, Suzaku! What happened?" She gently touched his face. "Did something happen? Is that why you want to go home?" She glanced briefly at Lelouch.

Lelouch opened his mouth to explain but Suzaku interjected. "It is nothing. Everything's fine. Thank you for your time, Lady Marianne." Suzaku stood up and bowed respectfully, then he left.

Marianne's eyes rested on her son. "Do you know what happened, Lelouch?"

The young prince bit his lip and rubbed sore scalp absentmindedly. He didn't want to lie to his mother but if Suzaku wanted her to know, he would have told her himself, right?

"No, mother," he lied, trying to keep his voice steady.

Marianne nodded. "I see. Lelouch, I would like it if you would try to be friends with Suzaku. I think it would be good for both of you. You've never had a friend other than Nunnally and Rolo. You and Suzaku are the same age. I'm sure you'll get along."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I don't need any friends."

Marianne stood up and kissed Lelouch on the top of his head. "Trust me, darling, you need friends. The world can be a lonely place. There's no reason to be lonely when you don't have to."

* * *

Lelouch wandered down the hall back towards his room. He paused directly in front of his door. From across the hall, he could hear the faint sound of sniffling. Unconsciously, the young prince began drawing closer to Kaguya's room. The door was slightly ajar.

Suzaku sat on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. Kaguya was stretched out, her head propped up on Suzaku's thigh. The young boy stroked his cousin's thick black hair, shushing her cries until they quieted, and the young girl feel into calming sleep.

Purple eyes softened as he took in the scene. Lelouch was amazed at how protective Suzaku was of Kaguya. They were only cousins and yet they seemed to be just as close as Lelouch was with Nunnally and Rolo.

"You can come in, if you want."

The spying young man jumped when a voice called out to him, jarring him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Suzaku's vibrant green eyes staring directly at him. Despite himself, Lelouch blushed. Feeling somewhat chagrined, Lelouch nudged the door further open until he was leaning against the door frame. Neither of the children spoke. They just stood there, listening to Kaguya's soft breathing.

"You didn't tell her what really happened," Suzaku spoke suddenly. "You didn't tell your mother what happened." His tone was very matter-of-fact.

"Did you want me to?" Lelouch asked, feeling uncertain all of a sudden.

Suzaku shook his head, a faint half-smile on his face. "No. I was just wondering why you didn't."

"If you wanted her to know, you would've told her yourself." Lelouch said firmly. Suzaku chuckled at the slight stubbornness in the other boy's voice.

Lelouch stepped further into the room, until he finally sat on the bad next to the Japanese children. "I'm sorry for what my brother did," the prince spoke softly. "With the situation right now between our countries…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"It's not your fault," Suzaku chimed in. "It wasn't like you were the one who hit her." His fingers lightly traced the bruise on his cousin's cheek. "If you had, I probably would've tried to hit you back," the green eyed child smiled wryly.

Lelouch giggled a little before allowing himself to become more serious. "Suzaku," this was the first time he'd spoken the Japanese boy's name. It felt rather nice coming from his lips. "Why didn't _you_ tell mother what really happened?"

"There was no point," Suzaku answered shortly. "It wouldn't have gotten me and Kaguya home any faster."

"You don't want to be here?" Lelouch felt a little hurt at the notion, though he wasn't sure why.

Suzaku sighed, "Don't get me wrong, Lelouch: you and your mother, brother, and sister all seem very nice. But Japan is my home. My family's there; my friends are there. So for me to suddenly be _here_, away from everyone I love…it's…hard."

"I'm sorry, Suzaku. I didn't think about it that way."

"It's okay."

They fell into a gentle silence. Lelouch leaned back onto the bed as well. His head landed next to Suzaku's hand, and he could feel the tips of those tanned fingers brushing against his hair. Lelouch yawned, suddenly sleepy. The prince glanced up through his lashes to peek at Suzaku. Suzaku's head rested against the headboard, and he snored softly. Lelouch felt a smile come to his face as he allowed Suzaku and Kaguya's breathing to lull him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N: Soo, that's was all fluffy and cute…at the end. I was going to explain the whole evil Schneizel thing, but that got put off to the side. Hopefully, I'll get around to explaining that in the next chapter.

So, I've planned for this story to be 7 chapters long, more or less. Obviously, the next few chapters will be MUCH longer than this one. I want to thank the people who are sticking with this story! It means a lot to me. Please REVIEW and I will see you guys again in the next chapter of _Darkened Love_! (Which will probably be getting its title changed soon)


End file.
